How I met Laura
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: A RAURA STORY. "OK kids, this is the story of how I met your mommy! Get comfortable! It is one heck of a story!" Based on the TV show 'HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER' *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**OK everybody this is my new story and it is and Ross and Laura story, hope you like it! This whole story will be based on Ross's POV! Enjoy!**

ROSS

Ok kids, you know how you have always asked how I met your mother? Well here is the story.

That morning I was feeling more than stressed! I was going to go to a new school – Miami High School. I hated being the new kid but because of my family problems we had to move around a lot. You know your uncles Ricker, Rocky and Ryland along with your aunt Rydel were going to be with me too, but none of them were in my grade. They always tried to stick up for me and have my back but these days they wanted to blend in more and that couldn't happen if they hung out with me. Yes kids, at the time I was kind of a nerd. I didn't mind at first, but then I started noticing that girls don't particularly like geeks, but at the time that was my smallest issue.

'Hey Ross, you ready? - Rydel yelled from the kitchen of our new house

'Ready, set, rock! – I yelled back

Rydel came out of the kitchen and smiled softly at me. She knew what I meant. That was song that we wrote together. The first one. I loved to sing and dance but I was too shy I guess, now that I think I had lost so much with not being able to perform… anyways back to the story.

'That was a good song- Rydel said- I miss performing with you guys. - She frowned

'I miss it two- agreed Rocky who had just appeared in the living room behind us- come on let's get in the car, Ricker is waiting.

We all took our backpacks and rushed outside. As we got in the car I saw that Ricker was frowning.

'How I hate school- he muttered obviously to himself but I heard it anyway.- you guys know that it is hard when we move around but we will stick together OK? I will try to come see you guys at lunch so you can meet some of my friends ok?

I nodded though I wasn't sure if he could see me. Ricker had already been going to this school for a year so he knew some people. After his little speech that he gave almost every time we moved around, we drove off.

The school was big, HUGE actually; it was bigger than anything I had ever been in after my parents died in that incident…

'Welcome to Miami High School. Go to the principal's office, he will give you the timetables and everything you need to know.- and with that Ricker left but before he went in he turned around and yelled- Good luck, see you guys at lunch… maybe!

'Ok let's go- Rydel pushed Rocky, Ryland and me into the school.

As we were walking to the principal's office I couldn't help but stare at how big the school was. I noticed some girls starring at me like I am some sort of dirt bag. 'Nothing new- I said to myself.

We finally arrived at the office. In the front it was written: Mr. Mark Taller. I let out a small tear. Mark was my dad's name. Rydel must have noticed because she put a hand on my shoulder. At that moment the door opened.

'Ah, the Lynch's, welcome to the school.

**So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hope you did! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter of how I met Laura! Hope you like it! Review please! **

**Here is a response to a review:**

URxGORGEx **: thanks, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

ROSS

So, kids were was I, oh right we were in school.

'Ah, the Lynch's! Welcome to the school! I am principal Taller. Here are your timetables, your locker combinations and all the teachers' names- the principal said as he handed us the sheets.

'Thank you and have a nice day- Rydel said, turned around and walked off

'What was that all about? - Rocky asked her- he seemed nice!

'I think he is too cheesy- Rydel snapped as she handed us the timetables ect. – see you later

'Yeah I gotta go too bro, you gonna be Ok- Rocky asked with concern in his voice

I nodded to let him know I was ok and he left. I was really actually horrified but I didn't want to bother him. I looked at my timetable.

1st period was History.

Good, I didn't have to listen a lot and I could think about what had happened it my life these past few years. I slowly found my way to class. I slumped in the seat at the very back of the class. And the moment I did all the memories, sadness, and pain came to me.

It had all happened a long time ago. At the time I was way more open to people, more confident. I didn't care what anybody thought, I was a happy kid. All my siblings along with our good friend Ratliff, we had our own band- R5. We played a lot of songs all the time. We would sing at the school assemblies, plays and other things. Our parents were always there to support us. Until that horrible afternoon…

~FLASHBACK~

_Me, Rydel, Ratliff, Ricker and Rocky were jamming in our basement like we usually did. That's when we heard a loud knock on the door. We knew our parents were out so we guessed it must be them and they had forgotten their keys so we rushed upstairs to greet them, but as we opened the door in front of us stood two police officers and what seemed like a doctor. 'We have bad news, -they had said. We invited them in. they sat on the table looking nervously at us. That's when they told us how our parents had been in a car accident and they had died. I just stood there starring at them. My parents were the best thing in my life and I couldn't imagine living without them. But apparently we had to. But then came the worst. They told us that we had to go to the shelter. And we couldn't let that happen so we ran away. We went to many schools trying to avoid the police. That's when I became very unsocial. I stopped talking to everybody, I didn't try to look good, and girls never paid attention to me. I was a wreck. Everybody said that I was dumb and there was no point in me living. I had tried to tell them about my parents but none of them believed me. Luckily Ricker turned 18 so we had someone to look out for us and we could stop running. Now we had settled in Miami…_

_~End of flashback~_

I felt someone lightly tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see a beautiful brunette girl. She was wearing shorts and a tank top but she couldn't have looked better. She had pretty brown eyes that somehow spoke to me.

'Hey sleepy head- the girl said- you must be Ross the new guy, well come you wouldn't want to be late on your first day- she let out a small giggle and walked out of class.

And kids, that was the day I first, saw your mother!

**So did y'all like it? Review please! Love you all! **

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK it's time for another 'How I met Laura' chapter! Yey! So I also wanted to tell you how much it means to me when you review! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON THAT I WRITE! Now enjoy and review please! **

ROSS

_/Kids, where was I? Ah yes the first time I saw your mother_! /

I was thinking of her as I walked to class which by the way was music. I loved music. Even though I was scared to get up and sing I still enjoyed the lessons. As I stepped into class my heart dropped _again_. There sitting at the very back of the class was the girl, the girl of my dreams. The same girl that had actually talked to me. Something that people never did. I walked up to her and sat down.

'So, I see you are not late huh sleepyhead? – the girl said, I didn't get way she kept calling me sleepyhead but I thought it was cute- I am Laura by the way, nice to meet you- Laura said as she smiled at me

I couldn't help but smile back.

'Hey Laura, I am sleepyhead, have we met? – I asked sarcastically

'I don't recall it- she giggled- you know I would love to get to know you better, how about you come sit with me at lunch, I am not a popular kid, don't have that many friends, but at least they are true ones! Oh class is starting!

I couldn't believe it, that girl was amazing! She was everything I wanted in a girl. She seemed spontaneous, funny, and smart and um did I mention hot? /_You see kids, I am describing your mother very well because as you can see there are tomato's that are less red than her cheeks!/_

I didn't pay too much attention in class but I jumped up when the teacher said that we will be pairing up for a songwriting project. At that moment I had two problems floating around in my head. 1st one : nobody wanted me as a partner, and 2nd if I did force the teacher to let me do the assignment on my own that would be a minus for me because as you know today I stink at songwriting. That's when Laura came up to me and slightly tapped my shoulder.

'Hey, um, I was wondering if you would like to be on this project together. - She asked sweetly

You know that moment when you say things without thinking; well that was one of those moments. It would have been fine if I had said a casual "sure" but nooo I had to scream" YES" in her face, something that was sure to scare all normal girls away, but then again, Laura never really was a normal girl. She just giggled.

'You wonna come with me after school, my dad owns this shop "Sonic Boom" maybe we could work there. – She asked me

Instead of saying something stupid again I just nodded. When she was about to go back to her seat I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear:

'Is the lunch thing still on?

She giggled, nodded and walked off, leaving me the rest of the day before lunch dreaming about her.

**Hey guys, I know this was short, but these days I have been kinnda busy so … but I will upload every day though don't worry.( when I do have writers block and I won't be able to write I will try to make the next one longer) Sooo review and stay safe! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! First of all, I wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday! It was just a very bad day for me and I didn't feel like writing plus I had terrible writers block! Anyways let's not look back and let's just enjoy this new chapter! Oh and a big thank you to all the people that reviewed! Means a lot! Now enjoy…**

ROSS

_/ Kid's you can't imagine how happy I was when it was time for lunch_! /

As I walked to lunch I kept getting butterflies in my stomach. I was so excited to finally be with Laura again! She just made me, I don't know… melt? Yeah that's the word, she made me melt. It's just, she's so perfect. Her curly brown hair always lying loose over her shoulder, her beautiful brown eyes… anyway let's move on.

As I walked in the canteen I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous! I had the feeling that everybody was watching me when really, no one even cared to look up from devouring their food. That's when I saw Laura. She was sitting on a table laughing at a redheaded boy who had a cheese stick stuck up his nose. Next to him was a short girl with curly black hair. She seemed to be enjoying the moment because she was laughing really hard… I was surprise no one had heard her, then again this is high school. That when I felt someone taping my shoulder and I saw Rydel looking at me with a devilish smile.

'Hey Ross you already got a girl what a player! – She teased but smiled- come on go over to her- she said and walked off with a few girls.

I was happy that she already found friends, and then I noticed that Laura really was staring at me. When she saw me look at her, she blushed and signaled for me to come over. Once I arrived I saw that curly girl screaming at the boy.

'Dez- she yelled and I guessed that was his name- that was my Cheerio (**A/N IDK if that food exists but just pretend it does ok?) **Give it back!

'But it's in my tummy- Dez protested, his mouth full of food

'Uh guys- Laura spoke up as I walked over to them- This is Ross, the new guy I told you about?

Raini giggled and at that moment I wondered what she had actually told the curly girl…

'So Ross how was your first day? - Raini asked as she nibbled on an apple

'Uh, it was Ok I guess.

'Where did you go to school before you came here? - Asked Laura and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

'Yeah, did your parents move here or something- Raini asked and that's when I lost it. I mumbled a quick 'Gotta go' and ran off.

I ran and ran 'til the school was far behind me. I ran and sat on a grass field. It was a beautiful place, with a little river and trees. Birds were chirping and I couldn't help but smile. That peaceful looking environment gave me memories of me and my dad on a fishing trip.

I stayed like that for a while 'til I heard someone sit next to me and comfortably patted my back and from that touch I got shivers I turned my head only to see Laura sitting there looking beautiful.

'How did you know I would be here? – I asked

'First, sorry that I followed you and second, um you seem like and outdoors type and I know that this is one of the most peaceful places around the school so I figured you'd come here!

I wanted to be mad at her but I couldn't.

'It's ok, and I am sorry for running off like that it's just… well the "parents" topic isn't one of my favorite ones.- I sighed

'Ross- she started as she took my arm and laid her head on it- I know this may sound strange to you, but from the moment I saw you, I knew you were something different, something special. - I couldn't help but blush- and now I am here, in one of my most favorite places on earth with not just anyone but you- she looked up to meet my eyes

'Laura, do you believe in fate?

'Uh I guess, why?

'Just asking, because I know I do

'Wonna cut class and just hang here for the rest of the day? Then we could go to my house and work on the song. What do you say?

I know if it were just any girl asking _me_ out I'd think she is a total slut and just wants to get laid but there was just something in Laura's eyes, the way she looked at me. I had forgotten how to say the word no, so I just nodded. Best decision I have ever made.

**So do you likey? Tell me all about it in the reviews, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo! So guess what time it is? Yep it's the time for a new chapter! This is the part where the audience goes 'YEY'! Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Review please!**

ROSS

That afternoon I spent with Laura was beyond amazing.

We spend the entire afternoon just sitting there, Laura's head on my arm. I couldn't help but get chills. I don't know. I mean I had only met her today and she was already my best friend. I had texted Rydel that I would be coming home late. Thank goodness she understands. That was one of the only good things of having a 17 year old as your "parent".

Suddenly it started to rain. I jumped up a bit and so did Laura.

'Come Ross, its only 5 wonna come to my house I have a car we can drive there huh?

Again the word no didn't exist in my world when it came to Laura, so I said yes with an enthusiastic nod.

She giggled, oh boy how I loved that giggle. Wait did I just say love was the first thing that popped in my mind that moment. 'Ugh never mind -I thought

Laura pulled me by the hand and let go just when we arrived at a white BMW. I whistled.

'Nice ride, well come on you drive- I said as I opened the driver's seat

She looked away shyly.

'Hm yeah about that… hm well every morning it's my sister that drives me to school so… I kinnda don't know how to drive- she looked at me with such sad eyes that to this day I regretted the question I asked next.

'Where is your sister now? - /_yep kids that was the question/_

'Hm she is kinnda known as the school's "badass" so every night she goes to a party and never comes back before 6 am.

'Oh- was I could say before I walked over to the other side of the car and opened the right door for her

'Thanks Ross- she smiled at me and I melt, that smile…

We drove over to Laura's house and by then it was literally pouring rain. I got out and went to open the door for her. She smiled and we both ran over to Laura's door so we wouldn't get wet or should I say wetter. She opened the door and sighed. All I did was gasp.

'Wow, is that your house? It's huge!

'Yeah, my mom is rich so uh that's why we have such a huge house – she explained and I felt a tint of sadness in her voice.- I am always alone in here, my mom is always drunk…- she didn't finish because she started tearing up

I went over to her and hugged her.

'Hey don't worry, you have me now! - I whispered in her ear. She looked up and our eyes locked…

**OHH cliffhanger! I know they suck but, I wanted to make it more interesting. So did you like it? Please review, thanks!**


	6. Christmas talk and AN

**So feeling the Christmas soul?  
Hey, Hey, Hey! I wanted to inform you with some sad news :( I won't be able to upload any chapters during the holidays! So sorry for that :( the thing is, at the house that I am going there won't be any WIFI so I wouldn't be able to upload them, but no worries! You enjoy your holidays and I will be writing chapters in all my free time and the second I come back I will upload them all at ones! Oh and sorry to say that this "chapter" was just an A/N! Don't hate me for this! I am truly sorry but I mean how isn't busy over the holidays? Oh that's right- NO ONE! OK and now some Christmas wishes for all of my viewers!**

**I want you all to enjoy this season because it only comes once a year! Listen to Christmas songs, drink hot cocoa and sit by the fire with a good book! Enjoy your gifts, your friends and family! I hope you get some kick ass gifts and have a great time in general! I hope that 2013 brings happiness and love into your life. Have and awesome Christmas, an amazing New Year and yeah just enjoy yourselves!**

**Here are some of my favorite X-mas songs:**

**-Christmas soul – Ross Lynch**

**-Christmas is coming – R5**

**-It's not Christmas without you – Victorious**

**-Rockin' around the Christmas tree – Bella Thorne cover + the original**

**- Mistletoe- JB**

**- Jingle bell's rock- AMAZING TRADITIONAL SONG!**

**So ya that's all for today! Rock around the Christmas tree and have fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK everybody, it turns out I am leaving tomorrow so I decided you deserve a last chapter! And I hope you like it. Tell me if you do in the review! Thanks!**

ROSS

Laura was just centimeters away from my lips. But then her phone rang. I cursed and I am pretty sure she heard because she giggled.

'Hello? - She said as she picked up the phone and mouthed a sorry towards me- Oh, mom. You are not coming? Nah that's fine, ok bye!

'Are you ok? - I asked, I could see tears in her eyes

'Ross my mom is not coming, ever. She said that she was leaving, leaving me and Vanessa behind.- she hugged me and I hugged back

'Hey there, its gonna be ok. Do you wonna come to my house? We could stay there for the night. Tomorrow we don't have school so we will be ok!

She looked up at me.

'Why are you so amazing?

'You mean rossome?

She giggled.

'Yeah, rossome!

I led her to my door as we arrived at my house. Rydel said that she would be happy having her over, I loved my sister! I had forgotten my keys so Riker opened the door for us.

'Well hello, you must be Laura- he said as he stretched his hand out to her- I am Riker, Ross's older brother.

She greeted him thankfully and went inside. At that moment Riker pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

'She's a keeper. Take good care of her.

I knew he was right. I nodded and went in after Laura. She was sitting on the couch and chatting with Rydel and Rocky.

'Hey Ross- My sister said as she hugged me- Laura will be staying here for a few days. We don't know what will happen if she and her sister are left alone.

I grinned like an idiot. Laura staying with me would be a dream come true.

'She will also be staying in your room, but no funny business.

At that moment I was wondering who blushed harder- me or Laura.

'Shut up- I told Rydel then I turned to Laura- Well come on.

As we got to my room which was on the second floor, I opened the door for her and turned on the lights.

'Welcome to the Ross castle, my fair maiden.

She laughed quietly and hugged me. Of course I hugged back.

'What was that for- I whispered in her ear then I noticed she was crying.

'For taking care of me, no one does Ross. Only you. Sometimes not even Raini or Calum understand what I am going thru. I have to face everything alone. When I met you, I wanted you to be my friend, my best friend. I ones had a very good friend. His name was Dallas. But I fell in love with him. We dated. Then we never saw each other again after we broke up. But I was dumb to think that we could work out. He never trusted me. I did, I told him everything. Even my darkest secrets. I told you them too, because I knew you weren't like him. You are different Ross, so different.

I felt so bad that moment. I knew I couldn't be with her in a more then a best friends way because of that jerk Dallas. But I could at least be there for her. Always. I had to make her trust me.

'Laura , - I said as we made our way to my bed- I want you to be able to trust me, so I will tell you my secret, consider it as a thank you for telling me yours.

We snuggled up in my bed since that was where we would be sleeping. She smiled at me and that gave me the courage to start my story.

'So it all started when I was little. We were a happy family. Me, Rydel, Rocky, Riker and Ryland. We had our own little band. We called ourselves R5. We were always happy. We had our supporting parents by our side at all times. Mark and Stormie Lynch. Anyway back then we were happy. Until my parents died in a car accident. Ry was with them too. It was one of the saddest days of my life. Then from the police came and said that it was illegal for us to be living without a chaperone. So we ran away. First of all we started by living on the streets and working here and there to earn enough money to rent a flat. Those were 2 of my darkest years. Then when we had the money we needed we started trying out different schools all around Florida. But in every school it was the same thing, over and over again. People always bullied me, said that I was a piece of garbage. That was because whenever I went to school my clothes were always ripped in pieces and my hair looked awful. I had tried explaining to them my story but none of them understood or maybe they just never cared. That's when I became very unsocial. I didn't talk to anyone. Never told my story to anyone before. Then our lives got a little better when Riker turned 18. He got a full time job earned a lot of money. We moved out here, to Florida. When he saw that we had enough money, Riker quit his job to get the education he needed. So yeah that's how I ended up in your high school. And now you are stuck with me.

I looked at Laura to see her expression. She looked so shocked.

'Ross I am so sorry. All night I was feeling sorry for myself when I should have been taking care of you! I am an awful person!

'Hey, relax, you didn't know. Plus I can take care of myself. The last thing you need is someone else's problems in your head!

'Ross you truly are rossome!

I hugged her, and she placed her head on my chest. In that comfortable position we drifted off to sleep.

**So, how was that? Please tell me by reviewing. Happy holiday's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy 2013 awesome readers!**

**Hey everybody! First of all if you hate me now for not writing for so long I would like to apologize for that. The thing is that, as you probably know, I was away for the holidays! So now I wanted to ask you something. I would like you guys to leave me a review on what you got for Christmas and how you spent your holidays! Also a big thank you to the people that reviewed and showed support! And now enjoy the story! (You can review on it too : ) **

ROSS

The next morning when I woke up my eyes were blury. I saw on my alarm clock that the time was 10:30. The first thing that popped into my mind was that I was late for school. But I remembered that it was Saturday so I just fell back in bed. I hugged Douggie who was in my arms a little bit tighter. Then I heard a giggle. Douggie does not giggle. (**A/N so I read this in a story here on Fanfiction and I thought I was the cutest thing ever so I decided to use it in my story. The problem is I don't remember the writers name so if any of you recognize this all credit goes to you! Now back to the story) **I looked down only to see Laura's brown eyes looking up at me. I was shocked but then yesterday's events started to appear in my head.

'Uhhh, sorry Laura. – I said as I blushed and let her go

'It's Ok, I liked it.

Then there was a long moment of silence so I decided to break it.

'You know, today is Saturday. Outside it stopped raining so do you wonna go to the park. I know a secret place in Central Miami Park!

She nodded. To be honest, while I was asking that I was extremely nervous. I don't know why. I don't like Laura _that _way. Right?

'So how about we go get some breakfast huh?

'I'd love some Ross. But is it Ok if first I take a shower?

'No problem, the bathroom is there and I will be down stairs ok?

She thanked me, got her clothes from yesterday and a towel and headed for the shower. I sighed as I watched her leave. Ok I have to admit she was pretty beautiful. The way her hair is always laying loose over her shoulders, the cute way she giggles, her smile…

/ - Dad how about you continue with the story?

What story?

The story of how you met mom?

Oh yeah THAT story! /

So as I was saying I watched Laura leave. Then I myself got dressed and headed down stairs. As I was heading down the stairs I saw Rydel and Riker on the couch watching James Bond.

'Oh morning' Ross, - Riker said as when he finally took his eyes off of the T.V. – How'd you sleep?

'Pretty good. - I said with a blush. I was sure that Rydel was on to something because she was eyeing me suspiciously.

'Ok well how did Laura sleep? Did you two have fun? – She asked. All I did was roll my eyes at her and walk into the kitchen were to my surprise Laura was already eating.

'How did you do that?

'Do what- Laura asked innocently

'Um never mind.

After we had breakfast we headed for the park. I was eager to show Laura my secret little place. When we arrived I smirked as I saw her eyes go wide and her jaw drop.

'You like it?- I asked still smirking

'It's beautiful Ross, I love it

'Yeah, Riker showed it to me once. It is amazing. I love nature. The days before I went to your school I would always sit here and just think. I love to do that sometimes I would even um… sing.

'You sing? – Laura seemed so surprised

'Yeah you know I told you about the band we had? Well I still remember the songs so sometimes I come here and sing them to the trees, the birds and well the world. Before the thing that happened to my parents I used to do so much stuff. I played hockey because we were in Colorado so it was pretty cold. I used to act in a lot of the school plays too. Dancing was another one of my hobbies.

'You dance? That's awesome! I was always bad at dancing. I always skipped proms. Because of the dancing and because I never had anybody to go with.

'Well I could teach you how to slow dance if you want.

'Really? That would be awesome. But isn't it hard?

'Nah, slow dancing is easy. Just follow the guys' lead.

She nodded and unsurely got up. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. We started dancing to my slow humming. Then suddenly I looked down. And I completely lost it. Laura looked so cute. She was extremely focused on were to step that she didn't even notice me lean in. I pulled her head up and kissed her. I just couldn't help myself! We just stood there kissing when Laura suddenly pulled away. I was more than disappointed.

'I um I gotta go.- Laura said as she ran away

Luckily I was faster than her. I ran after her and caught her wrist.

'Hey! Wait! I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that!

'Look Ross, I am not mad at you. It's just that I can't handle this, not yet anyway. I can't say that I didn't enjoy the kiss because I did but I want for us to stay friends for now. I really like you but there is this guy, Dallas, who broke up with me just a week ago. He pretended to be my friend when he actually just wanted to get laid. And ever since then I am scared. I am not saying that I don't trust you it's I need time Ok?

I nodded and she hugged me. I pretended to be happy but actually I was more than mad. I wanted to kill that Dallas! But now I just wanted to focus on Laura.

'OK, look I am sorry I didn't know. i respect you so I will wait. And t'il that time comes I want to be there for you ok?

She hugged me again and I melted inside and out. Honestly for Laura I will wait t'il the world ends if needed! Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it and her smile turned into a frown and she let out a small sob.

'Hey are you ok? – I asked as she hung up

'Yeah I just have to go home.

'I will come with you!

'No Ross I can do this on my own don't worry see you on Monday yeah?

'Of course! And Laura you know you can count on my right?

'I do Ross! See ya, oh and I will text you sometime ok?

'Sure, bye.

We hugged one last time and just before she left I yelled after her.

'Hey Laura! I enjoyed that kiss too! – When she turned around she looked shocked but she smiled and waved. With that she disappeared into the shadows.

**So this one was nice and long! Did you like it? Tell me about that in the reviews! I love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So how'd you like the story so far? Please don't hate me for not making Ross and Laura get together. They will. After all she is the mother. Also I wanted to ask you what you want the kids' names to be. I was thinking maybe Jason and Annabel. I love those names! Tell me what **_**you **_**think. Enjoy and review! Thank you!**

ROSS

Monday morning I woke up with a bad feeling. I was happy that I was going to see Laura again because I was worried about her and her mom. I lazily rolled out for bed and got ready. I wore my usual casual outfit as I walked down the stairs: A red V-neck tee, a leather jacket, black jeans and my red high- tops. I didn't even brush my hair that morning so I probably looked awful. Rydel confirmed when she yelled from the kitchen:

'Ross you look a mess!

'Nice to see you too, Rydel. I am very well, thank you! – I said with a LOT of sarcasm in my voice

She just laughed and we went in the car were Rocky and Riker were already sitting. They seemed to be arguing about something.

'Riker you said that you had our backs remember? - Rocky screamed- You always say that but you never do it! I told you that Dallas kicked me but all you did was shrug and walk off with you gang!

'Look Rocky. In my opinion you are old enough to take care of yourself! I don't have time for your silly little problems- Riker stated, obviously frustrated

'"Silly little problems"? RICKER WHO ARE YOU? Ever since mom, dad and Ryland died you have been thinking only about yourself! You said that you would take care of us, you promised! During the funeral you said it! You said it right in front of everybody! Even in the graveyard you said it to mom and dad! And now look at you. We tried to stay a family and everybody is doing their part except you! – Tears were now streaming down Rocky's face- and I want a family Riker. I need one!

Riker turned around sharply. Tears were streaming down his face too. Guilt was written all over his face. He took Rocky by the collar and shook him hard.

'That's it Rocky, get out of my car! You will walk to school, it's not that far! How dare you say those things? Do you think I hate you or something? That I don't care about you? Is that it? Well fine then. If you want believe that. I couldn't care less. All I know is that now I have one less person to drive to school! Get out!

'Riker stop, you have gone too far. So have you Rocky. We are all going together because we are a family. I miss mom and dad and I love them. If you did the slightest bit too you would stop bickering and just be there for each other, try to be happy. Now if you don't stop fighting like that _I_ will be the one out of this car! Understand? – Rydel seemed more than angry. I honestly have never seen her like that. Ever since the accident happened she always tried to cheer us up but because of Rocky and Riker always fighting it was never easy.

The boys just nodded and the rest of the ride to school was calmer. When we arrived I was quick to get out of my seat and jump out. The previous fight was putting too much pressure on me. As I jumped off I saw Laura arriving in her white BMW. I walked up to her, eager to talk to her.

'Hey Laura! - I said cheerfully as I opened the car door for her.

She was shocked at first but when she saw it was me her shocked face turned into a weak smile.

'You ok? - I asked her getting worried

She sighed.

'I'm fine. It's just… no you know what. I am fine. Let's go.

She took my hand and we walked through the big doors and entered once again Miami High School.

**I know this one was short so, sorry if you didn't like it. To be honest I really liked Riker and Rocky's little fight scene. Not in a bad way, I love them both. It's just I wanted you guys to get to know both their characters better and how they feel towards each other. Now they hate each other but don't worry that will change. I don't want to get this story too depressing because I am a bright person so I will try to slip in some humor here and there! But I also wanted to make this story a little bit more serious ya know? Oh and sorry for always making my A/N's so long! I just want to tell you guys so much… Well anyway um please review! And big thanks to the people who continually support me and review. You make me smile and you are the reason I write!**


	10. Chapter 10

ROSS

As me and Laura entered the school I could see she was nervous. I didn't know why but I was going to find out. On Saturday when she left I was kinnda disappointed because she had agreed to stay at my house for a while and instead she had gone back to hers. But I had a feeling that she would be staying at my house soon anyway.

'Hey Laura, I know you said that nothing happened last night but why are you so nervous? - I asked her

She didn't answer me. She seemed to be scanning the crowd. Then I noticed she was glaring at the girl that was coming towards us. I couldn't help but notice that the two looked strangely similar. That's when it hit me. That was Vanessa. Laura's sister. I knew that Laura was scared so I slid my hand in hers and squeezed it gently – to let her know that I had her back.

As her Vanessa approach with her came the disturbing reek of alcohol. She was obviously still drunk from her recent party.

'What do you want slut? - She said to Laura

I got so mad when she said that. Apparently Laura noticed because she glared at me to tell me to keep quiet.

'Vanessa you're still drunk, get away from me!

'Oh you got Blondie to be your boyfriend huh? When are you gonna dump him? Did you already get laid?

That's when I completely lost it. I didn't care what Laura said, I was angry. And so for the first time in years I stood up for myself and my best friend. When I do I could still feel the connection from when mom, dad and Ry were with me.

'Listen. I honestly don't know you all that well so I can't judge you. But what I can do is I can tell you to get lost ok? Laura is your sister and you have no right to talk to her like that! Wait, scratch that. You have no right to talk to anybody like that! Now get you drunken ass out of here! – I probably shouted a lot because the whole school turned towards me. I thought that they'd all attack me with some nasty comments but instead they all clapped.

I turned to see what Laura's reaction was. She seemed really happy but in the corner of her eye I saw fear. But now I was just glad that Vanessa left. I was so proud of myself. After so many years of being bullied I had so much anger in myself that I was glad that I let it out. I could let people bully me. Ok sure why not? I was a mess, stupid, unwanted. But Laura, she was so innocent. It wasn't her fault that she had ended up in the wrong family. I didn't know her whole story. She had promised to tell me when she was ready and I had told myself that I would wait.

'Come on Laura, let's get out of here.

We left the school once again. By now we were probably in a lot of trouble but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to be with Laura. So we went to our favorite place near the school. The little grass field. We sat there for a really long time. Laura's head on my shoulder, my arm around her. Silence was all around us until she decided to break it.

'Ross thank you.

'Why are you thanking me? Your sister was drunk I had to protect you!

'No you didn't have to protect me, you wanted to protect me. You know, in those few days that I have known you, you made me trust you and now I think I am ready to tell you my story.

'Really? You know you don't have to right? I mean…

'No I want to. You deserve to know. So when I was little, about 5 years old my dad left for Afghanistan. He was in the army. He told me not to worry; he said that he would be back. I believed him. He always came back. But I stood there 3 years after he should have been back. That's when the soldiers came. They said that he had died trying to protect a friend. I was about 8. I didn't truly know the meaning of war. I didn't understand the cruelty behind it. I was blind then. After that day we were all miserable. But we were a family. Mom was always there to protect me and so was Vanessa. Then a few months later came a letter. It was from the government. It said that we had to leave the house we were living in because it belonged to the army. That was when mom started to drink. She said to the government that she was ready to give us in as early soldiers so we could keep the house. You see, at the time we were far from rich and that house was the only thing we had. When the law said "no" because we were too young our mother beat us. Every night she would come back drunk and beat us. After a few years when I was 12 it had all stopped. My mom was rich because she had found a job. Then we moved out here, to Miami. But then more troubles came as Vanessa turned 15. She started being the schools badass. She was with every guy in the school. Her best friend was Kira Starr who was another bully that the whole school hates. Then she started drinking and going to party's to keep her reputation. Mom was so mad that she took it all on me – I was the only one home. Mom started drinking again and I spend all of my nights at Raini's. She and Calum are my only friends.

I was so shocked. Her story was even darker than mine. I felt so sorry for her but then I remembered her last sentence.

'What about me, aren't I your friend?

She looked at me and smiled softly.

'Ross you should know that you are way more than that.

Then I just knew that she would be the one that I would spend my life with.

'Laura, listen. That story, I don't know what to say. But I will do one thing and I hope you won't hate me for it.

Then once again I started leaning in. Only this time it was different. Laura was leaning in too. When our lips met I felt sparks. No, lighting. To my surprise when I asked for permission to let my tongue slip in her mouth she agreed. It was so amazing. Reluctantly we pulled away.

'That was- she started breathlessly

'Amazing- I finished for her- Look I am sorry that I did it again. I know that I was supposed to wait but Laura I think that you are the girl that I am going to spend my life with and I want you now!

'Ross, I am ready.

'Ok so… Laura Marano will you be my girlfriend?

'I…

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Sorry if you hate cliffhangers but I think it is pretty obvious. So how did you like this chapter? You got to know Laura's back-story. I know it's pretty dark but I wanted to make them collide in some way so they both understand each other! I hope you liked it and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I noticed that on my last chapter only one person reviewed. Was it really that bad? If you don't like it should I stop? Now please enjoy this new chapter and review!**

ROSS

**PREVIOUS**

'_Laura Marano, will you be my girlfriend?_

'_I…_

'I… would love to!

Kids, do you know how many things can make your heart beat at the speed of light? Well they are many. The touch of the loved one, pancakes and most importantly the word "YES". When your mother agreed to be my girlfriend was the happiest moment of my life. Well that and when she said "yes" to my proposal but it's a little early for that.

So as I said I was on Cloud 9 when Laura said "I would love to". I immediately put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me but not before letting out a not so manly giggle. I looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes and I forgot about all my worries. Yep your mother had that power. I closed my eyes and leaned in. When our lips met again I was so happy that I can't describe it! Laura's lips tasted of caramel and I liked the feeling of them on mine. After two full minutes of making out we finally pulled away.

'Ross, I love you! I mean you are the only person that understands me!

'I love you too Laura!

'Um if I don't sound too rude, could I stay at your house again tonight? Um yesterday my mom was drunk and she shouted at me. She threatened that she would hit me if I ever come back to my house.

'Laura listen to me. You are welcome to come at my house anytime ok? And just so you know I would never let your mom hurt you.

'Thanks Ross- Laura said laying her head on my shoulder.

~One Week Later~

Laura and I were walking through the school crowd hand in hand. I loved to be around her she made me feel so important and forget all my troubles. That's when we heard the principal announce the upcoming prom.

'So… who are you going with? - Laura asked as if she didn't know

'Um I was thinking this girl Jessie she is so hot!

Laura punched my arm playfully.

'Hey I am kidding of course I will go with you!

Laura laughed but that laugh suddenly turned into a frown as she saw Kira Starr passing by. Gladly she payed no attention.

~with Kira~

**(A/N this is kinnda weird but just pretend Ross knew about it somehow ok?)**

'That Ross guy is actually kinnda cute! I want him to be mine!- Kira said- I know what I will do! During the prom Katherine will distract Laura while I kiss Ross. When Laura does come back she will get mad and dump Ross! How's that sound?

All of her friends nodded, laughed and walked off.

**So how was that? When I write ~with …~ just pretend that Ross isn't there and that he doesn't know about it ok? It was the only way to keep the story going! **


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey****, hey, hey! How are my awesome readers today? Honestly I love each and every one of you who reviews or shows any kind of support! I love you! Enjoy&Review! Xoxo FYI please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter! It all has a reason! Ross and Laura WILL get together they are married anyway! Don't worry, be happy! : )**

ROSS

'Ok so Laura and Ross listen very carefully! The dance is tomorrow and you have to get some super cute outfits! – Raini told us as we were sitting at Mini's **(1).**

'Chill Raini! We will. What about you thought who are you going with? - Laura asked as she ate her mini pizza.

'Well… see I was hoping to ask Calum. What do you guys think?

'That's a great idea! You two are head over heels in love anyway so… why not! – I said stating the obvious. Whoever didn't notice the way the two looked at each other that they were obviously blind.

'Great I'll ask him but first Laura. You and I are going to go pick a dress! Now come Rydel is waiting for us. By the way she will come with. Now go!

Laura giggled.

'As you say, my lord!

'I like that! Bye Ross! - The two left and so I decided to head home.

When I went home I was happy that no one was arguing. I went over to the couch and fell on it.

'What's wrong bro? - Rocky asked me

'I don't know what to wear to the prom! I don't want to go there looking like an idiot! What do I do? Please tell me!

'I thought it was obvious! We are going bro shopping!- he said as he pulled me up and pushed me towards the door.

'Great! I love you Rocky!

We got in Riker's car and drove to the mall. You know kids; in the Miami Mall you can find a store for everything. So we entered the "prom store".

'Ok bro, pick a suit! - Rocky urged  
'I don't know, you help me!

He went around and soon enough he came to me with a black suit and a yellow tie. I have to say it looked great! Yellow was mine and Laura's favorite color so I was positive she was going to get a yellow dress.

'Thanks Rocky! You are awesome. - Then all my excitement disappeared as I looked at the price tag: 200$

'Oh no! This is too expensive!

'O please Ross, if there is one thing you should know is to never go suit- shopping without any money! Here I gave 300.

I took the money gratefully and payed for my suit. As we walked out of the store I felt the urge to ask a question. And that was:

'Hey Rocky, I don't mean to break the good mood but why are you and Riker fighting so much?

'Look Ross, me and Riker just don't get along very well. But don't let that bother you!

We walked around the mall then we finally decided to head home. Malls are not for guys!

~the next day~

'Ok dude now, in a few minutes Laura will come out of her room looking gorgeous. Try not to drool! – Riker was giving me a… hm how can you call that? Pep talk? Ok yeah. Riker was giving me a pep talk.

Then Rydel's door opened and out of the room came the most beautiful girl ever. (No it was not Rydel. That would have been creepy!) Laura was wearing her hair in a messy but gorgeous looking bun. Her dress was yellow just like my tie. Her makeup was flawless and so was she. Riker's pep talk didn't help. I drooled.

Rydel laughed.

'Laura you look… Wow! - I said. She blushed at my compliment.

'You look pretty wow yourself. Shall we? - I stretched my arm out and she took it.

'We shall.

~at the prom with Kira~

'Ok Katherine! Go distract Laura! - Kira urged.

~with Ross~

Laura and I were standing near the punch and just talking casually when Katherine appeared in front of Laura. She told her something I didn't hear and the two left. Laura gave me a glance that said "I'm coming in a sec" so I just waited. Soon thought Kira came over to me and to my surprise and disgust before I could react started kissing me. I tried to push her away but her nails dug into the skin on my neck. I didn't open my mouth to her. In fact if I did I would have probably thrown up. Then my worst nightmare happened. I heard someone scream:

'What the hell Ross? - Laura screamed before she ran away.

'You bitch!- I yelled at Kira- This was a plan wasn't it? Oh you just wait I love Laura with all my heart and she will never get away from me understand? - I poured all the punch on her hair. Yep I was that mad. Then I ran looking for Laura.

I was running thru the school and when I was persuaded that she wasn't in there I found her on the street sitting on the pavement and crying. When she saw me approach she quickly got up.

'How could you? I trusted you! How stupid was I? I should have known that you were the same asshole as every other guy! You told me you would always be there for me and I just leave to help Katherine with her dress, I come back and what are you doing? Kissing that slut Kira! Who do you think you are Ross? If you didn't like me in the first place why did you even go out with me? Did I really mean nothing to you? Was I just a toy? You know what I don't care anymore! I am done! - Laura shouted and then my second nightmare came. Laura started backing away that she didn't notice herself being on the street but I did. Then in the corner of my eye I saw a truck coming towards her. The guy looked drunk.

'LAURA! - I roared. The truck was coming closer and closer.

'I told you I am done!- She turned around and the truck was millimeters away from her. I had to save her! I jumped, pushed her off the street. Then pain spread all over my body and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Laura sitting beside me crying. 'Ross…- she said…

**Now please don't hate me for this! It is a part of the story! Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy&Review! Love you all! 3 xoxo! Oh BTW follow me on Twitter: jessieross10**

ROSS

/_Ok kids, as much as I would have liked to tell you what happened next I can't because I kinnda blacked out so Laura will take it from here! `Hugs Laura` "Good luck honey, they are a tough crowd" `leaves`. /_

LAURA

Well kids it's about time you heard from me right? Ok so here is what happened.

I was more than mad at Ross. He had broken my heart kissing that slut Kira. And then what does he do? He comes chasing after me like he is innocent and then… he saves my life.

I didn't even notice that truck coming at me because anger had gotten the best of me.

'LAURA- Ross roared.

If I had listened to him he wouldn't have been in that crash but I didn't. I just thought that was one of his lame excuses so I just interrupted him. When I turned around to leave I saw it. The truck was millimeters away from my face. I didn't know what to do. The fear had paralyzed all my bones and I had lost the ability if reacting and then the strangest and saddest thing happened. Ross ran towards me and pushed me out of the way. Instead of me now he was the target. The driver who was obviously drunk ran over him. I was so shocked. I couldn't even cry. I was scared for Ross. I bent down next to him. I decided to see if he was breathing. He was… for now. I quickly got my phone out and dialed 911. They said they would be here in 3min. I didn't know what to do. I started caressing Ross's blond hair which currently had blood on it. I ripped a piece of my dress and put I over the bleeding wound. Then I lost it. I started crying histeracly. Why did I have to lose everything that I love? It wasn't fair. And yes I did still love Ross even though he cheated on me.

'I will always love- I whispered to him.

Then I heard the noise of a car. At first I panicked that another car was coming but then I noticed that it was the ambulance. They put him on a gurney and took him to the ambulance.

'Can I come please?

'Sorry young lady but you can't you will have to go to the hospital another way! – The paramedic said.

I nodded and they left with Ross. My Ross.

I had no idea what to do. I needed a ride. But first I had to let the Lynch's know.

I ran back to the prom. I soon spotted Rydel, Rocky and Riker talking and laughing. When they saw me crying Rydel hugged me and asked what was wrong.

'Guys something horrible happened. Ross is in the hospital! Come I will tell you in the car! Quick!

We all ran to Riker's car. As we were driving to the hospital I was telling the story.

'It all started when I saw Ross kissing Kira. I got really mad that he was cheating on me that I left. He came after me and found me on the pavement crying. Then I started yelling at him and backing out on the street. He yelled to tell me that there was a car but I took no notice. Then when the car was about to hit me Ross…well he saved my life. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry.

I looked up to see everyone's reactions. The guys were trying not to cry but Rydel wasn't. She hugged me.

'It's ok. It wasn't your fault.

Then Rocky looked up.

'Wait you said he was cheating on you with Kira right? – I slightly nodded- well that doesn't make any sense. He poured all the punch on her head why would he kiss her.

Then I remembered what my sister had told me about how Kira wanted to have every guy. So Ross never cheated. He was forced to kiss her. I started crying even louder.

'Kira set the whole thing up! That kiss, it was a fake.

'Oh I am so gonna kill her- Riker spoke up when we arrived at the hospital.

'Ross Lynch please.- Rydel asked thru sobs

'Room 32**(1)**. 3rd floor,

'Thank you! – Riker shouted as we ran to the elevator.

When the elevator dinged we quickly ran to room 32. I saw Ross lying in his bed. At that moment the doctor came thru the door.

'How is he? - I asked

The doctor smiled sadly.

'Well he is alive. Otherwise he is fine. He has a few broken ribs that's all but he… he is in coma. We don't know whether he will wake up or not. I am sorry. You can't come in today but tomorrow yes.

Coma? Why did this have to happen to him? Why not to me? He had a family who loved him. I had nothing. Nobody cared about me. What if I die? I am sure nobody is going to miss me. I couldn't handle this. I just slumped on the seat and buried my head in Rocky's chest. I liked him because he was there for me when I came to their house. After Ross he was my favorite of the guys. /_Kids don't tell you uncle Riker ok? / _He put his hand around me in a friendly way and I drifted off to sleep. I kept on having that image of the car and Ross with blood. I did not sleep well that night.

**Mine and Ross's favorite number. Yep I have the same favorite number as him. Rossome right?**

**So how did you like this chapter? Poor Ross right? Oh by the way I wanted to that everybody for reviewing, favoriting and following! I love you all. Special shout out to queenc1 who always reviews! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Honestly I wanted to cry! If you are wondering why then here is the answer: I got home and I saw that my story had 26 reviews! I know that's not much, but for me, every one counts as a hundred. I am so thankful! I love you all. Here is the story now! Enjoy&Review!**

LAURA

Those few weeks were the worst ones of my life! I basically lived in the hospital. I never went out, not even just to get a walk. That is until your uncle Riker said that I should and took me with him on a small walk.

I had told him I really liked the hospital back garden so that's where he took me. To be honest I wasn't expecting him to take me on a walk. Ross had told me about his little change ever since his parents died. He said that Riker had gotten angrier and that he shouted about everything. But when he saw me crying next to Ross's bed where he laid motionless Riker asked me in such a sweet and caring voice to come with him that at that point I couldn't believe that what Ross said was true. He was so sweet and as a matter of fact looked a lot like Ross. Only older.

As we walked outside I could tell that summer was soon to be over. There was a cold breeze coming from the ocean. I knew I didn't have to worry about the weather in Miami. I was cut off of my thoughts by Riker clearing his trout.

'So um, yesterday, you… did something happened?

I knew what he meant. Every day I'd stay in Ross's room just staring at him to see if he would move. I sometimes talked to him. But it never helped. It had been weeks but I had promised myself to not lose hope.

I shook my head. Riker sighed.

'What if you know, what if he really died?

'NO- Ok maybe I screamed a little too loudly- he is not dead! He can't be! He is amazing, sweet, funny caring. The only person that truly understands me! I love him with all my heart and I swear, if he really is dead I will kill myself too. I have no reason to live anyway! He was the only one- I realized that I said was on is and I started crying again. For about the millionth time this month.

Riker hugged me, which was kind of unexpected but I hugged back anyway. I liked having the moral support of the Lynch's. They were all amazing people.

'Come, let's get back inside.

He led me back to the hospital and into Ross's room. He knew I was going to go there anyway.

I entered the room slowly. I was so sad. I love Ross and if I lose him I… I don't even want to think about it. I was so desperate. I didn't know what to do to wake him up from coma. I knew it was kinnda hopeless. I mean the doctor said so. He was even ready to get rid of Ross's body. But there was no way I was going to do that.

When I was sitting there, next to Ross's motionless body some memories started coming back. I remembered the time I was dating Dallas. How happy I was back then! But then he I saw him making out with Kira. I also remembered the way me and my dad used to sing together back when we were home. I had a favorite song, which I would always make him sing to me. The song was called Look at us now. (**A/N just pretend it is not an R5 song K?)** I loved it so much. I didn't know the true meaning of those words when I was little. I still don't as a matter of fact. But I do know that they are strong. So much emotion is behind them. And I had to let the emotion go away. And then I did the last thing that I thought I'd do. I started to sing.

_Two years in the Golden state,_

_Staying up and writing way too late._

_Everybody's always working,_

_Mom and dad are always driving everywhere._

_Looking back at our life it really makes you be aware._

Then I looked at Ross and just like me he did the last thing I expected.

'Laura? - He said

**HE IS ALIVE! WHOOO! So how was that? In my honest opinion I think that it was a little stupid. What do you think? I love you! 3**


	15. chapter 15 & SORRY! :)

**Hey everybody! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy&Review! Love you!**

ROSS

/_Ok honey I can take it from here! /_

How did I feel you might be wondering? Well let me tell you then. HORRIBLE. Pain spread all over my body. My ribs felt as if an elephant was sitting on them. I could hardly breathe. But I was awake. How? Well actually that was still a mystery for the doctor but I always knew. It was a voice. That voice. Her voice.

You see apparently I hadn't shown any signs of living. Even I thought I was dead. But I was wrong. You see at a moment that afternoon I had felt a little spark. You know, I actually thought that I will wake up and be with Laura. Then I heard someone sing. It was one of my favorite songs actually. It was called Look at us now. But the song wasn't the thing that woke me. It was her voice.

**Now before you hate on me for not writing a longer chapter I would like to give some shout outs. So a big thanks to: **Beanka Juarez , JoeyJar99 and once again queenc1**. I love you all! You guys are awesome!**

**So now here is my excuse for making this chapter shitty and short: I had a HORRIBLE day. I was teased at school today for something that wasn't even true and I just wanted to cry because it was so mean! So when I came home I really didn't feel like writing. I am sure thought that even if I did write it would have been horrible so yeah. Sorry anyway! I know you guys deserve better but it's just that well you know I wasn't I in the mood. I hope you don't hate me and that you keep reading this story! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! Yesterday as you know I had a bad day, but do you know what brighten it? YOU! I love you all! 3 Thanks so much! Now Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

When Laura saw that I was awake she ran towards me and we kissed. All the pain suddenly disappeared. I guess love really does do miracles. By the time she pulled away I was breathless.

'Y- You're awake! - Laura gasped and hugged me

'Yeah, but you are about to squeeze the life of me! – She mumbled a quick sorry before letting go

'But how? How are you alive? You were in coma!

'It's your voice. You were the one to wake me up!

She started crying. I didn't want it to have that effect but I had a feeling that it was happy crying.

'I missed you. I will go call the others. - Laura said, whipping the tears with her sleeve.

She went out to call my family, if you could even call it that. I wasn't sure how they would react. I mean Riker probably will be glad to have one person less to take care of. I noticed that I was saying those things out loud only when Riker shouted.

'You idiot! How could you think that I will ever be happy about this! You think I don't care just like all of you- he said gesturing towards Rydel and Rocky who were sitting beside my bed.- I was crying my eyes out, I lost Ryland and I don't want to lose any of you I just wish you'd understand that!- he stormed out of the room.

'I, I will go talk to him. I am so happy for you to be alive, Ross! I was so scared, we all were. You have no idea. I love you. - Rydel hugged me and walked out.

I sighed.

'I am an idiot.

'Well yeah, but at least you're alive and healthy- Rocky joked. He spoke too soon.

A worried looking doctor walked into my room. As he saw me awake, he jumped up, gasped and dropped all of his papers. It was a funny sight even thought I couldn't laugh because my rib was killing me.

'But… you…and…coma…alive. How? - was all he said.

I shrugged, I wasn't about to tell him all about my love life. Instead I was going to mess with him.

'What makes you think I am not a ghost?

He just shook his head. Well he obviously wasn't an afternoon person.

'Look kid this is serious. If you are alive that's great but there could be something seriously wrong that we don't know or see so if your little visitors should get out so we can do the tests.

I shot Rocky who led Laura to the door an apologetic smile before they walked out. Then about 5 minutes after all the stupid tests were done they let them in. yes, yes I know. The test is important, blah, blah and BLAH. Sure I still felt soar and tired but I mean come on, I just woke up from a coma. Laura walked in and behind her, to my surprise, walked Riker and Rydel followed by Rocky. Riker seemed happier. To be honest I kinnda stopped opening up to him after the accident because he seemed colder to me. Now he just beamed at me and slouched on the little couch beside my bed. Laura scurried towards me and hugged me. When she pulled away I felt alone and cold. Why couldn't we just go around hugging? After our little Raura moment a doctor walked in with the results. He looked more sad then worried.

'Well, um so, you lost a lot of blood and sadly your blood group is highly rare. I'm sorry.

'Wait!- Laura's scream surprised everyone- what is his blood group?

'Hm um group AB. - the doctor stated as if it were obvious

'WAIT- Once again Laura surprised us- that's my group too. I am willing to donate blood for him.

The doctor seemed to not think so. 'Are you sure Miss? We need a lot of blood.

Laura looked so determined that the doctor was quick to nod. 'Ok then come on!

He was about to take her away but I couldn't let her do this.

'No! Wait Laura this could be dangerous! - Instead of shouting at me all she did was come to my bed, sit down to me and in her sweetest voice ever she said:

'Love isn't giving one life for another; it's doing whatever it takes to keep both alive. (**This phrase belongs to an awesome person here on Fanfiction:** JoeyJar99 **. She gave me the idea and I thought that would be the right time to use it)** If you die, so will I. - she gave me a sweet but passionate kiss and left.

**So, I don't know about you guys but I like this chapter. I am sorry if you think it's too cheesy or something but I have my cheese mode on again so yeah! : ) I love you all! Please review or PM me if you want any of you ideas to be used in my story. If I can, I will make them work! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am very, very sorry for not updating yesterday, I was just busy. Now here is the new chapter! Oh and just so you know, in my story it's October. Enjoy&Review! I love you all!**

ROSS

I wish I could fast forward the days in the hospital as I am doing now. I really don't want to talk about it. Now kids let's focus on what happened after I got out of the hospital. Sometimes I think that was a tiny bit scarier.

You see, in the hospital I didn't really get to see Laura in private. I mean I did save her life. I actually didn't know whether she was mad at me or not. Ugh I hate that Kira girl.

I was sitting on the couch thinking all those positive things when I heard the front door open and I saw Laura walk in. She had told me that her aunt found her and had offered her to stay at her house. She seemed like a nice lady but I was more than disappointed that Laura wasn't staying at my house like before. Isn't it weird that one thing can change everything?

As Laura sat next to me I could tell she was nervous. We hadn't talked in days.

'Um hey- I asked Laura. Stupid right? – What's up?

'Ross, we need to talk. I am so sorry I have been avoiding you, it's just… you saved my life. I thought I didn't deserve even talking to you let alone be with you.

What? How could she think that? And wasn't she mad?

'Um Laura don't ever think that. I love you, I will do anything for you. Remember what you said: "Love isn't giving one life for another, it's doing whatever it takes to keep both alive." Oh and aren't you mad? Because if you are…

I didn't get the chance to finish. Laura cut me off by kissing me.

'Ross, Rydel told me what happened. She said that you spilled the punch over her. Then I talked to her. She admitted it and called me a bitch and Ross, to be honest I always knew someone was behind it. I mean I was just really upset. It was like the whole Dallas scene repeating again and I…

I was my turn to cut her off. When our lips met I felt that familiar spark that I hadn't felt for weeks…

**OK I know this was a bit short and dumb but I have an announcement: PLEASE READ  
Ok so I thought that if you guys don't like this story I could end it so I could start a whole new R5 fanfic. What do you think? End this and do my new one? Do both? Tell me in the reviews! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! It is decided. I am not ending this story! I love you all! Did you see the Austin & Ally promo for Girlfriends & Girl friends? Sooo pumped! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

We both reluctantly pulled away. When she caught my eye I saw something that I had only rarely seen in hers: happiness. She had finally found a home where no one abused her and well she had me. But of course good things only last for a while.

It all started that afternoon.

We were in the cafeteria eating our lunch and everybody seemed happy on our table. Calum and Raini were fighting about something (as usual) and I was laughing along with them. Laura laughed too but it wasn't her usual happy laugh. This one was more like a nervous laugh. I gently rubbed her hand to get her attention.

'Laura what's wrong? - I asked her. I wasn't the type of person to sneak around for an answer.

She looked up at me from devouring her apple but refused to meet my eye.

'Nothing I… I just have a bad feeling about today.-She said it quickly as if hiding something.

'Hey Laura, you do know that you can tell me anything right?

She finally looked me in the eye and smiled lightly.

'Yes Ross, I know. It's nothing too serious it's just ever since my dad died I got really superstitious and yeah… Just forget it OK?

I nodded but being the guy I am I thought about that all day.

As the school ended I walked outside and sat on a bench waiting for Laura. I thought about how much I had changed for the past few years. The death of Ry and my parents made me a different person. Before I didn't give a crap about fate, I didn't believe that everything happens for a reason and the only thing I believed in was my music. And now fate is my best friend, I hardly ever play music and sometimes I even believe that the death of mom and dad was a good thing. If it wasn't for it I probably wouldn't have met Laura. But that was what I thought when I was in a good mood. On the other hand, when I am grumpy a little voice in the back of my head says: "was it really all worth it?" and those days I believe in that little voice. I mean really, did I have to lose the people I love most in my life just so I could be in a relationship? Of course I loved Laura thought it's just I think sometimes that it wasn't really worth it.

The cold October wind was running threw my hair and messing it up. If my parents were alive and we were back in Colorado there it would probably be snowing and I would be making snow man in our back yard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped away from my thoughts.

'You ready Rossy? - Laura asked. I loved when she called me that.

I nodded and we headed home.

On our way to my house that nervous feeling started haunting me too. What if Laura was right? What if something bad did happen? I didn't know why I felt so nervous. Then a certain someone explained it all as I walked in my house.

'ROSS!-Ratliff yelled and ran to hug me.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! What do you think is going to happen? Review please! I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy&Review! This will be the last one! But don't worry I am making a sequel (if you want to of course!) Enjoy! I love you all! **

ROSS

Ratliff released from the hug and stared at me.

"Wow you have grown! I missed you so much.- He pinched my cheek as if I was a baby

Once I got out of the shock all I hugged him again. I missed him so much too. And that is exactly what I told him once I let go.

"What are you doing here? - I asked, smiling goofily

"Well I will tell you but first who is this pretty lady? - He asked looking at Laura

I smirked. "Well for starters, she is _my_ lady and second Ratliff, this is Laura.

They shook hands and we all walked into the living room. It felt very weird to be with everybody again. To be honest, when we left I thought that Ratliff was mad at us for leaving him behind even though we explained everything. But then again, he is Ratliff and Ratliff is awesome and he understands and cares about other people. Sometimes even more then he does for himself.

"So now that everyone is settled down can somebody please explain to me this whole situation?

Rydel looked at me kind of…nervously? I didn't understand why, but everyone was acting like they were hiding something huge from me and that was probably the case.

"Look Ross… Ratliff wants R5 back together. He says that Hollywood Record Labels* found our old videos and said they love it. Now, they want to produce our music. Isn't that great?

I stared at her. This was more than great, this is amazing! This was a chance to get R5 back together and to have a piece of my old life back. It was all a dream come true.

"Really? That is amazing! I am so happy! Ratliff are you serious?- For some reason they didn't seem super enthusiastic. What was going on? I didn't want to hear any bad news so I just turned to Laura

"Laura this is awesome! Now that I know you can sing you could maybe… you know… come sing with us? I know that producer is going to love you!

"Aww Ross thanks but you know this is your dream and I don't want to barge into it.

"Shut up, my dream is open to guest- I winked at her and we both went into the kitchen to grab snacks for everyone.

On our way out we heard a very, very interesting conversation.

"Why didn't you tell him that we have to move to L.A. for this? Now he is so exited and all!

"Well I would've but he won't stop blabbing! - Ok that hurt

I looked at Laura and she had started tearing up. An anger wave crashed on the sand of happiness and I jumped out of our little hiding spot.

"WE ARE MOVING TO L.A.?

**Ok so what do you think? I am sorry for ending this with a sort of cliffhanger. But tell me if you want a sequel in the reviews! I love you all! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so first thank you for supporting my sequel but I decided not to do it. This is where you gasp OK? Anyway I just decided to continue my story in here ya 'know I just feel too lazy LOL! Anyway now you may continue! I love you all! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

It was decided. I didn't know when and how it happened but it was. Those days in my eyes are still a blur but I will try to explain them as best as I can. We were leaving for L.A.

We were supposed to leave in 4 days. They all went by like a blink of an eye. It was so unexpected, so sudden.

Laura was devastated about it and so was I. She was my only love, the only girl I actually cared about. I loved her with all my heart. I wanted to stay with her but she wouldn't let me. She said that she didn't want to get in the way of my dream but to be honest now, she was my only dream. Laura didn't want to hear it thought. She would always turn this topic down. I was going to miss her so much.

/

The day before we were leaving came. Everyone was running around the house packing last minute things. I haven't seen them this happy since…well since _it_ happened. Ratliff dancing while packing a big teddy, Rydel yelling at the top of her voice about how Riker stole her pink tutu, Riker hiding Rydel's pink tutu…you know, normal stuff. I am happy for them, of course I am, I just wish I could be this excited too. I would be if it wasn't for leaving Laura behind…Oh how I miss her. It was getting late so I decided to just hop in bed. As I did I let the memories of yesterday run around my head…

~Flashback

I had invited Laura to my house so we could spend the afternoon together. I was waiting and waiting. I kept glancing at the clock- something I knew I shouldn't do. I shouldn't be eager, I should wait. But the truth is I didn't want to wait. I wanted to see Laura already. She said she was out with Raini and she will come to my house in half an hour but to me it felt like an eternity. In my hand I held the clock Ry had given me for my last birthday before he…left us. He had said it was a once in a million kind of clock. He said it would never stop. It would tick to the sound of my heartbeat- forever and always.

I held the clock to my ear and listened to it. "Forever and always" Ry had promised. His words now felt like an irony to me. Forever and always was way too cheesy. Things never lasted forever.

That's when Laura walked in, beautiful as ever. I jumped up as if someone had pinched my butt. I ran over to her and kissed her, loving the butterfly flying around my stomach giving me the beautiful feeling of love.

"I missed you! Now I want to have fun with you! What do you want to do? - I ask holding her closer, our foreheads touching.

"I missed you too Rossy! And do you wonna go to the park, you know, the one behind the school. It is important to me because…that's where I realized that I wanted you, and no one else!

I laughed and kissed her again.

"Your wish is my command. - I declare guiding her out.

The streets were dark, one of the many reasons I hate October. I hate when the sun goes down early. It was only 5:30pm!

I swung my arm over Laura's shoulders, letting her snuggle into my chest. I loved that feeling, the feeling of her.

We walked for quite a while in silence. We had a lot to say but it stayed unspoken. It was better that way. Just cuddling together and enjoying each other's warmth. That is what I really call love.

**Ok, I am pretty proud of this new chapter! What do you think? Like it? Please tell me, I look forward to your reviews! Love you all! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting my story! I love you all, now enjoy this new chapter! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

As I remembered the events from the past day, I, lying in bed started to realize how much I am actually going to miss Laura.

It was too late now though. Everything was set and ready. Tomorrow morning I would be on the plane, flying off to L.A.

The morning came back earlier than expected. I got woken up by a smiling Riker who pulled me out of bed and pushed me into the bathroom. I remembered what was happening today. Today I was leaving.

The world seemed to be spinning faster in those few hours. One moment I am eating a stack of freshly made pancakes, the next I am at the airport. We checked in, went thru security check and slumped in the seats of the waiting area. I remembered how Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, mom and dad and I would always sit in chairs like this, waiting to go to a vacation somewhere far away. I remember dad saying that that was a good way to get out of the normal life. A new open door, waiting for you to hop in. now I wished this door was closed. Don't get me wrong I was really happy about the record label I just wish we didn't have to leave. Not without Laura anyway…

**Ok I am so sorry it was short but I wanted to write a new chapter for my other story, hope you don't hate me! Please review, Love you all!**


	22. Was it all the perfume?

**Thank you all for the rossome reviews! I love you all! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

The plane ride to L.A. was painful. I was leaving everything behind, I was leaving Laura behind.

My heart ached as the plane took off. Music was pounding in my ears- another pointless attempt to clear my mind. Music did help, but Laura was something that would never leave my mind. I guess I drifted off to sleep to the warm sound of "Look at us now"

/

"Ross, wake up, we are in L.A.! – Rydel was shaking my shoulders, her warm smile plastered across her face.

I looked out of the little window and my eyes proved Rydel's words.

It was a beautiful sight, I have to admit. Palm trees were swaying in the wind and the ocean was visible in the far ends of the view.

"Welcome to L.A. baby- Riker said from the seat next to mine. He too had a large smile on his otherwise dark face I had gotten to know for the past few years.

I examined my family.

The familiar Lynch sparkle was back in their eyes just like in the old days. They looked so happy, carefree.

/

As we drove to our new house I was left amazed. L.A. even thought dreadful, was extremely beautiful.

I could feel the sea breeze through our open comvortable. The palm trees were even more beautiful up close. The sunny mood was reflected on the faces of Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff and even on mine. I had forced myself to loosen up a bit. Or was it just all the perfume Rydel sprayed on me in the Duty Free shop at the airport?

**Sorry for the short chapter but it is something…yeah it's just I have a test tomorrow and I wanted to study. I am so sorry! I hope you enjoyed anyway! I love you all! **


	23. Riker, you didn't tell him?

**Thank you all for the rossome reviews! You are all amazing! I love you all, and remember: YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON I WRITE! Enjoy&Review! :) **

LAURA

/LAURA:_ Honey, I want to tell them what happened to me after you left, do you mind?_

_ANNABEL (__their kid): Ya dad, make mom tell us a bit of the story! I want to hear what happened to her too! _

_ROSS: Ok, ok. I will leave! Ugh though crowd!_

_JASON (their other kid): Yeah dad, didn't you tell us that mom is always right?_

_ROSS: Whatever *kisses Laura* Bye honey. /_

Sorry for this kids. Anyway as I was saying, while your daddy was out suffering in the beautiful world of L.A. I was backing home, in Miami.

You see, this long distance thing wasn't going smoothly for me either and Raini noticed it.

That day we were on a "clearing Laura's mind" mission. Raini had picked places we could go to to distract me and today's was the mall.

The Miami mall is a pretty big place I can tell you that. That is one of the things I miss from Miami now that we live in Colorado. But here it's better. It always has been. It's just at the time we didn't know that.

"Laur, I know this is hard for you but everything will be ok! I mean you guys will probably see each other very soon!

"How could you know? - I snapped back. I didn't intend it to come out that sharp but I was on the edge of an emotional cliff and one little word could push me of it.

Raini didn't seem offended.

"Look I am sure of it. You talk every day, you video chat all the time and the constant texting… you guys are bound to be together!

I just nodded." I guess you are right…but what if Ross finds someone else, someone better?

That was something I shouldn't have said. I basically pushed myself off the cliff.

"Laura! I love you and you know it but really? All you can do is feel sorry for yourself! Don't you get how much Ross loves you? He was going to give up his dream for you and now you're sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself! And it's almost Christmas! All I wanted to do was spend some time with you but all you can do is think about how Ross is going to fall for somebody else! I am done, I have had enough! I don't want to hear it!

And with that she just stormed off. She left me there speechless. I knew she was right, I was only feeling sorry for myself. And Christmas was coming? Great! I would just spend it alone…again.

ROSS

Yeah, yeah. Ok sure, so Laura was all sad, but what was I? I was a wreck.

A few weeks had past and I had tried my best to "fit in" as Riker put it. Well I wouldn't say I had gotten any success.

"Good morning'! – Rydel said beaming at me one morning as I got down the stairs of our new house lazily

"Mornin'-I mumbled back- Why so cheerful?

"Because…it's nearly Christmas!

I took a few seconds to comprehend what I had been told. Christmas? Oh I remembered all those afternoons me and Laura spent together cuddling and talking about our Christmas plans and now…they were ruined.

"Why are you sad? Didn't Riker tell you?

"Tell me what?

**What do you think Riker had to tell him? Good news, bad news? Anway hope you liked this chapter! I love you all! : ) **


	24. Plans

**Hey guys! How are ya? Here is a new chapter because I love you! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

"Tell me what? - I demanded looking at my goofily smiling sister.

"Well it has something to do with you and Laura…- My eyes widened. Maybe, just maybe my dream would come true and Laura and I will be together for Christmas.

"Are we going back for Christmas? - I asked hopefully.

"Well yes, close. We won't make it in time for Christmas because we have the show right that day but we will be back for New Year's! And I have a great idea for a gift!- Rocky said, coming from the kitchen.

I was super excited. I jumped up and hugged them, creating the biggest group hug I have been a part of.

"OMG really? I love you guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you!- I jumped up and down in rhythm with my own words.

"Yes really! Rydel got the idea when we saw that Laura was throwing a New Year's party. I saw it on Raini's BuddyYo** (I totally just came up with that! It is an online thing kinnda like Facebook)** page!

That surprised me. Laura had told me yesterday that she and Raini had had a fight. Ah I guess they made up, they are best friends!

"Ok so what are you saying?

"What he is saying is that you are going to go to that party, surprise her and give her the New Year's kiss every girl wants! – Ratliff stated coming out of nowhere in nothing but his pants.

We all stared at him weirdly except for Rydel who just giggled.

"Yep, exactly. Now, I think that you should surprise her on Christmas too y'know? Like write a song and then we could sing it at the concert! How is that? - She asked excitedly.

"It's great! I will help Ross with the song…-Rocky started but I cut him off.

"No! I am writing this on my own!

"Ok dude, as you wish- Rocky said, putting his arms up in surrender.

I grinned and walked into the kitchen to eat my pancakes.

**Ok, you don't have to say it, I already know. This chapter was bad, I'm sorry! But I have a little request for those who know and love R5: If you have Twitter or any social network go trend #LOUD OK? Thank you, I love you all! Please review, they make me smile!**


	25. Ross is online

**Thank you all so much for the rossome reviews! I love you guys so much! Anyway, who is excited for 19 Feb? That day will be #LOUD… Anyway here I am and I have a new chapter which I hope you will all enjoy! I was wondering if you would like to read about what happens during the days 'til New Year's and I decided to write about them but only a little. Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

The days 'til New Years were slowly passing by. I was too busy writing my perfect song for Laura…or should I say songs. You see on New Year's I wanted to sing to her but I also wanted to do it on Christmas and I had a little plan.

I had told the whole group about it and they seemed happy enough. Now all I had to do is wait. Christmas was almost here.

LAURA

I love Raini.

She understood me and was willing to forgive me, even after my stupid attitude.

At the time, I thought that doing that party was the stupidest idea ever. I was, as always, wrong. I had no idea about Ross's mischievous plans but I had a few of my own. Or should I say a few of Raini's.

The party was another one of those "Clear Laura's mind" projects she had forced herself to do. I didn't know why. Maybe she was being a good friend…or maybe she just wanted a party and her parents wouldn't let her. If I was them I wouldn't have too. I mean it was going to be a New Year's party and that meant alcohol was going to be involved whether we liked it or not.

My aunt on the other hand didn't care. You see she was only 26 and she herself was going to a party with her boyfriend Ted.

I think it is a good time to tell you a little bit about my aunt. She is very kind and very protective unlike my mother. I love her for that. She took me under her wing even though I was talking crap about her own sister. She was, as I said before, 26. Her name was Jess. Her green eyes had a little sparkle in them that was cute but at the same time mischievous. She had brown hair, like mine, only hers was a little longer and a little lighter.

Raini and I had been planning the party for days now. I didn't get why. It was hardly Christmas. The day of the call Raini and I were on the kitchen table planning some food for the big party. We (and by "we" I mean Raini) had invited a lot of people.

"Honey? - Jess asked me as she walked in threw the front door. - Are you home?

"Yep Jess, I am! In the living room. Is it ok that I invited Raini over? - I questioned pointing slightly at Raini. She was too busy scribbling down food brands then crossing them off and in the end writing them again.

Aunt Jess smiled at me as she slouched in the couch next to me. She looked pretty tired.

"Please, you know Raini is like my second niece. You are welcome here anytime sweetheart. - She told Raini as she patted her shoulder gently.

"Thanks miss Marano. - Raini smiled up at her, finally taking her eyes of the piece of paper lying in front of her.

"I told you already, call me Jess. I feel old when you call me "Miss"- Jess shrugged.

Ok that didn't make any sense. I was a miss too and I certainly wasn't old. But then again she is Jess so…yeah that's pretty normal for her to say.

"Are you sure about this party? - I asked her for the millionth tine that week. What? I was pretty nervous.

She just nodded and smiled at me. "Honey, I totally fine with you doing parties, as long as you let me know first! Plus I know how awesome New Year's parties can be!

She giggled and strolled out of the living room leaving me and Raini alone was again.

"Your aunt is awesome! - Raini commented turning to me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks"

She smiled herself and then said.

"Look I got to go, is that ok? Me and Calum are gonna meet up at the mall.

I smirked. Raini and Calum totally had a thing going on; it's just neither of them noticed.

"Sure, go! Have fun! – I waved bye to her as she left.

Ok now I had a little time to myself. I walked up to my room. I loved the new one. It was a lot cozier that my old one and I like that. I went and sat down on a comfy chair and rapped myself in blankets. I took my computer hoping to find Ross online.

Luck was with me today. He was.

**Hey rossome people! How was this chapter? Good, bad? I don't know, you tell me! I am so flippin' out over Girlfriends & Girl friends episode of A&A this Saturday! Who else is? At first I was hoping it was going to be last Saturday but then Raini tweeted me saying that I had to wait one more day and I was so excited that Raini tweeted me! Anyway, I love you all! Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo Jessica**


	26. Just make sure to watch the show

**Happy Friday awesome people! I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long, I was just busy! I am very sorry! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I love you all! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

I was just sitting in my room, going through fan tweet that said how happy people were that R5 was back together and stuff like that. I really enjoyed doing that. It made me feel loved. Speaking of love, Laura was online. My hand automatically reached for the call button.

"Ross! I missed you so much! – Laura's voice echoed through the speakers. I laughed at her excitement but failed to hide mine either.

"Laura! I am so happy to finally talk to you! I missed you too! How are you honey?

"Oh I'm doing great! I just really do miss you. It's kind of hard sometimes. Oh, that reminds me, Raini and I got back to being friends and she really does get me. Now she is planning this huge party for New Years! I really wish you could come too babe!

"Well how do you know I am not? - I muttered under my breath.

"Huh? - Laura didn't hear anything to my relief.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I wanted to tell you something. I really wished I could be with you on Christmas but you know because of all those concerts I won't be able to…anyway I do have a surprise for you thought.

"Wha-

I didn't let her finnish.

"I have to go babe. Just make sure to watch my Christmas show! I love you so much!

She replied with a muffled "Love you too" which I didn't hear because I had already hung up. The calendar on my wall said: 23rd December.

"I better get ready- I said to myself and ran out of my room.

**Ok, this was more like a "Getting everything clear" chapter. Now you know how everything is going to happen. I have to say it's really hard writing about Christmas when I am in my room, hoping summer would come quicker! LOL ~ Anyway! I love you all, and sorry for the short chapter! Please review! Love you guys!**

**Xoxo Jessica**


	27. I just hope she watched

**OMG! I can't thank you guys enough! I love all your reviews! Thank you soooo much! Here is a new chapter as a reward! :) Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

Christmas Eve past so quickly I couldn't really focus. All I had on my mind was Laura and my performance the next day.

In the morning of the 25th, we all rushed down stairs to open our gifts just like we did back at the time when mom and dad were alive.

Rydel came rushing down the stairs first so she could open her gifts. It was tradition in our family. The girls always went first.

I watched her hug every one of us after seeing the stuff we got her. Riker had gotten her a brand new tutu that was a very bright pink colour. From Rocky she had received a pair of hot pink Doc Martens* (**I do not own Doc Martens). **Ratliff got her a hair band and a lot of bracelets while from me, she got a new keyboard.

She knew it was the one mom had used and given me for my 5th birthday so she cried a little. I was happy seeing her happy.

After we had all opened our gifts we ran over to the kitchen which had the smell of freshly made pancakes. I knew it was Rocky who had made them, he had always loved cooking.

We had an overall awesome day but all I could think about was the concert tonight.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Concert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As we walked up on stage, dressed in the same colour like we always did, I started having doubts about the thing that I was doing.

What if Laura didn't like the song or even worse…what if she wasn't watching.

"Dude, calm down! Laura will love the song you wrote!- Rocky pated my back comfortingly. I gave him a small smile as we all walked on stage.

"HELLO L.A! - Riker yelled and the crowd went wild.- MERY CHRISTMAS FROM ALL OF US!

"This song is called "Whishin' I was 23! - Rocky said and started playing his guitar.

We played a couple of songs and then Rydel winked at me. The time had come.

"Ok, everybody, I'm Ross!- The crowd went wild, once again.- For those who don't know, I used to live in Miami before I moved here. I left a lot of things back there and one of them was my beautiful girlfriend Laura. I know that she is watching, back in Miami. Laura, I love you! This song is called "Christmas is coming" and it's for you!

I started playing and singing to the slow and steady beat of the song.

_Oh, oh Christmas is coming, _

_Those elves and reindeer are running,_

_And I just want you by my side…_

So that was how the concert went. I had done the thing that I had planned and it had gone great. I just hope Laura watched.

**Ok, sorry it took so long but hey, at least it is here now right? Haha, did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! I love you all! **


	28. Can she read minds or something?

**I am so sorry it took so long…I was just busy. Ok, fine. I was just out of ideas. Anyway, here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Also, HAPPY FEBRUARY! Enjoy&Review! **

LAURA

I cried. Yep, kids, I did. When I heard Ross's performance I cried. He had made my Christmas.

The night didn't start so well though.

Aunt Jess had promised me not to go to any parties so she could stay with me. Jess had fired the fireplace and the flames gave dancing shadows to the walls around me as I sat down and read my book.

"Honey? Come on. Dinner is ready. – Aunt Jess called me from the kitchen.

We ate in silence. Just a few meaningless words to keep the "Christmas spirit" going.

I pretended to be happy, for my aunt's sake but really, deep down inside me, I had a little fear that was eating me alive. A little voice inside of me said: "What if this is a joke, a bad trick. What if Ross doesn't even bother to make his special thing for you?" I knew that those were just silly little worries but that's all I could think about the entire night.

Ross had told me to keep watching his show for the big surprise. I glanced anxiously at the clock.

9:59

Perfect! Ross said his show started at 10h so I quickly turned the T.V. on. A lot of commercials came up before the actual show started.

"Hello everybody and merry Christmas! I am John Frank and I will be your host tonight. For a very special performance, please welcome: R5! – The host's voice rang threw the speakers.

R5 had amazing songs and I enjoyed listening. Riker and Rocky were jamming around Ross, who was singing his heart out when Jess joined me on the couch.

"They are nice people-she commented.

I smiled. They were, they really were.

"Ok everybody, we hope you are having a good time! - Ross shouted- Here is a little song that I wrote for my beautiful girlfriend. My biggest Christmas wish was to be there with her because she is all the way in Miami, but you can't have everything you want, so we shouldn't get greedy! This song is for you, Laura! I love you.

That is when the tears came. His song was beautiful, perfect. Just like him.

ROSS

Once done with our performance, we headed home. I was exhausted and my heart was thumping against my rib cage.

"I really hope she saw it. - I said to myself.

"Ross, you are going to be fine! Of course Laura saw it, she loves you and she wouldn't miss it for a thing! – Rydel said. What? Could she read minds or something?

**Did you like this? I really, really, really, really, really, hope you did! :D I love you guys so much! Please review! Love you! **


	29. My perfect, golden boy

**THE TIME THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE…But first a boring little blabbing time! :D**

**No, I am just kidding, it's not boring. I wanted to thank every single person who reviews, favourites or follows…I love you so much! Anyway, here is the story! :D Enjoy&Review!**

LAURA

8:35. That was the time the first person showed up, after Raini of course.

My aunt had helped us prepare everything. Food and drinks were everywhere. Raini and I sat on the couch, waiting for our first guests.

It was Dallas and his crew. They all said a casual "Hey" before walking in and blasting the music.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

ROSS

Once on the plane, I started panicking. What if Laura didn't like my song? Oh, man. Here it goes again- I thought to myself. I always did this. The worthless worrying was part of my daily schedule.

I had decided to change. No more worrying. I plucked my headphones in my ears and smiled as the sound of "Ready, Set, Rock" came on.

The plane ride was, to say the least, long. Music always made time pass quicker, but the excitement from seeing Laura again was chewing my insides.

"Cabin-crew, prepare for landing. - The muffled voice of the pilot was heard. I sighed in relief. Finally- I thought to myself.

Rydel turned her smiling face to me.

"So, are you ready for this? - She asked, almost as eager as me.

I let out a muffled chuckle as I replied with a short: "Duh!"

Once the plane had landed and we had gotten our luggage we all climbed into a cab. I heard Rydel squeak with excitement as I told the driver our destination. If it wasn't about my "manly" reputation, I would've squeaked too…

LAURA

I watched as the hours past and soon it was 11:46. I sighed in frustration and walked over to Raini who was having yet another argument with Calum.

"Why won't you just admit that pepperoni is a way better toping then mushrooms? - **(Remember in Zaliens and Cloud Watchers? :D) **Raini said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Because…it just is, ok? Deal with it! – Calum stated, crossed his arms and walked away, leaving me to deal with the scowling Raini.

"Raini, remember how you said that this party was going to be "fun" right? – I asked her, putting air quotes on the word fun.

She nodded casually. I sighed but continued.

"Well just for the record, I am _not _having fun!

"Hey! The night is not over yet, anything could happen! You just wait! – She left me there, dumbfounded.

"Anything could happen!"- Raini's words kept replaying in my mind. Anything? It was now 11:50…right now, nothing could happen.

Before I had a chance to finish my thought, my phone rang. I eagerly picked it up as my screen read the following name: Ross

"Hello? – I asked, or should I say, squeaked.

Ross chuckled and gave me a soft reply.

"What are you up to? Having fun at the party?

"Ugh, not exactly…I mean I really wish you were here.

"What makes you say I am not?

I turned around, slowly. The last words seemed to be said so close to me. I had a thought, what if? No, there was no way he could be here. I spoke too soon.

On my doorstep, with a huge grin on his face, flowers in hand, stood my perfect, golden boy.

**So, what did you think? I am actually proud of this chapter! Haha, I am sort I cut it off there, I just wanted to cut it in two parts…Anyway, please tell me what you thought in the reviews! Anyway, stay safe, be #LOUD and happy! Love you all! **


	30. I love you

**Here are the next chapter guys! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

I smirked as I saw Laura starring at me, speechless. I smirked and walked up to her.

"Surprised to see me? - I laughed as I caressed her cheek. She smiled at me and stared into my eyes.

"I…I just can't believe you're here! I missed you so much! - She cried, hugging me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I bent down, ready to kiss her. To my surprise, she pulled away.

"Don't you want to kiss me? – I asked offended. What if she really had found someone else. What if this was the end…well, there goes my "I won't freak out anymore" promise. I sighed, still worried.

She laughed, apparently amused.

"You might think this is stupid but…I want to wait 'til midnight…Y'know, a New Years kiss?

I glanced at the clock and smirked.

"Well, we are just in time. – We were so lost in each other's eyes and the excitement of seeing each other again, we hadn't notice the people around us chanting- "10, 9, 8, 7…

Laura looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"6, 5, 4…

"I love you, Laura! - I said as the clock stroke midnight. I leaned in and finally, after so much waiting, got my kiss.

"I love you too!- She said after we had pulled apart.- Thank you so much for all this, it really means a lot.

"Hold on, I aint finished.- I smirked and made my way to the living room where there was a platform which resembled a stage. While I got my acoustic guitar, I saw Laura greet my family and I sighed happily.

"Ok, everybody! – I said- First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! - The crowd cheered and Laura blushed as I winked at her. - So, this song is for my beautiful girlfriend Laura! It's called LOUD! I know it may not be exactly for this occasion but I wrote it for her and I figured this will be the best time to play it for her! (**I don't own LOUD, and I know it may not seem like the "perfect" song for this occasion but I love it, so I decided to use it!) **Ok, here it goes!

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you,_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh-oh, _

_And I can never get it right, I need a breakthrough,_

_Why are you so hard to find, oh-oh? _

_I've been searching every city, never giving up,_

'_til I find my angel, diamond in the rough, _

_Looking for a signal, baby, turn it up tonight!_

LAURA

As Ross sang, I started to tear up. He was just so sweet. He flew all the way from L.A and now here he was singing the perfect song.

When he finished the crowd went wild! Some girls started throwing themselves at Ross but he didn't even notice them. He walked over to me and said the best words anyone could hear: I love you.

**So, what do you think? Like it? Didn't? Please tell me all about it in the reviews! When I read them, I just smile like a fool the whole time! :D So…I was wondering…I am going to make the last chapter soon and so…do you guys want a sequel? I love you all! **


	31. New Story?

**Hey guys! So, sorry if you thought this was a chapter…it isn't. So, I haven't decided whether or not to do the sequel or not…we will see. Anyway, I have an idea about a new story! So, here is kind of what it will be about:**

**Daniele, a teenage girl who's dream is to meet Ross Lynch tweets him everyday hoping to get an answer. One day she does. And what happens if it turns out that on that exact same day, R5 is coming to her home town? Will she be able to convince her parents to get tickets? And if she does…will she befriend the Lynches? **

**I am not sure about this too though…it might be a one shot, or a multi chap…Anyway…would you read this? **


	32. The one I would marry

**Hey guys! So, here is the last chapter of this story. I will most likely do a sequel but I am not sure…**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter! Enjoy&Review!**

ROSS

It was already 2 hours in the New Year and it had gone to a pretty awesome start to say the least.

I was beyond happy that Laura loved the song. Now, I could finally complete the last step of my plan.

I hadn't told anybody about it except Riker. Actually, he was the one that gave me the idea.

I took Laura's hand and guided her outside to a more private atmosphere. I was nervous but I knew that this was the right thing to do.

"So Laura,- I started, unsure of what to say- When I was in L.A, I missed you so much. I only thought of you and nothing else. It was very hard for me and…hm, you know I can't stay here for much longer, probably just a few more days and I don't want to leave you again.

"What are you saying? – She asked. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"What I am saying is, if it's alright with Jess…I want you to come with me to L.A.!

I saw her jaw drop as she stared at me in disbelieve. When she saw I wasn't joking, she jumped in my arms, giving me a huge hug. When she pulled away she gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Are you sure you want this Ross? I mean…what if I stop you from pursuing you dreams…y'know like if I start to annoy you or something…

I cut her off; annoyed of the way she was talking about herself.

"Laura, you are my dream. You are more important to me than anything else!

She blushed and hugged me.

"I love you! – she whispered to me, her arms around my neck.

And kids, at that moment, when we sat there hugging, I knew someday, that girl would be my wife.

**So here it is! The end of this story! **

**I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed or showed any kind of support…I love you all so much! **

**How was that? I love you all, please review!**


End file.
